Second Egelian Civil War
The Second Egelian Civil War '(Egelian: ''Segunda Guerra Civil Egeliana), is an ongoing conflict among leftist movements and government forces in Egelion. The unrest in Egelion came from vexation towards the current government for its suppression of political opposition. After numerous failed attempts by the communists at peaceful reform, the country descended into civil war. The conflict is being fought between two factions: the Egelian government and its international allies, and revolutionary anti-government forces with Trigunia being directly involved in support. Both Kazulia and the Northern Council support the Egelian government militarily, with Kazulia conducting military exercises and providing logistical support. On the other hand, Trigunia, since July of 4397, have conducted military exercises with far-left Egelian paramilitaries. Background After the subsequent end of the first Egelian civil war, a peace deal reached, the League for the Salvation and Reconquest assumed victory in the May legislative elections. An estimated one million were killed in the six-year long conflict. Egelian citizens were struggling to cope with the major civilian casualties, which developed a resentment towards the communists of Egelion. In September of 4380, the government of Egelion declared that the Communist Party of Egelion and similar political groups were outlawed. The League for the Salvation and Reconquest became the sole legal party of Egelion. In January of 4393, Pedro Gómez, grandson of Marcos Gómez, returned to the country from exile with the help of Trigunian soviets. With his return, the Communist Party of Egelion was re-established. With the return of the communists, came the rise of nationalist leaders. Françisco Salazar de Santangel, former member of the League for the Salvation and Reconquest, fled Egelion in 4377 after hearing of communist insurgency. After six years in Rildanor, he returned to Egelion in 4386. Françisco Salazar with the help of his colleague, Alentejo Tresano, established the Sobrevenir Movement in November 21, 4393. The LSR recognized Sobrevenir as a possible ally, and in May 2, 4394, both parties established a coalition. The Sobrevenir newsletter would act as a propaganda tool for the two parties and as a political mouthpiece for the government. Timeline '''Return of the Communist Party of Egelion and the Revolutionary Union (4376 - 4377) After ending with the first civil war, all the parties, except for the League for the Salvation and Reconquest (LSR), left the Parliament. During the 4370's, the League of Communists of Egelion and the Revolutionary Union came back to the Parliament. They wanted to end with the current Government, and organised multiple protests against them. Trigunia noticed this, and announced their support for the Revolutionaries and the Communists during this time. Egelion's Government, however, decided to end with all the embassies from Trigunia, even thought both nations were part of the Northern Council. Attacks on the Headquarters (4377) A month later of all of thisthe PCE claims an attack to the Headquarters. 1000 of the people there were hospitalised, while 567 died. The PCE founds the Popular Army, the Popular Army, after a week of fighting, went to the north, to Caille, where along with the troops of the Atheist Socialist Party, they entered the capital of the region, Norterra, and occupied the autonomous parliament, murdering several deputies. 48 hours later, the PA was interrumpted and killed on sight, leaving only 24 survivors from the Popular Army. Trigunian intervention and escalation (4378) The Trigunian Armed Forces conduct joint exercises with the All-Trigunian Communist Party's official paramilitary organization, named the "Workers Defense Militia". Ban of the ASP (4378) In 4378, the Government requests a State of Emergency, while the violence increases on the streets of Egelion. Due to this, the League restores death penalty for terrorists. In March 4379, the Atheist Socialist Party was banned due to the September 77 terrorist attack. End of the conflict (4380) The League calls for a negotiation with the socialists. The Social Democrat Party is formed by centrists who wanted to end this conflict. In July 4382, the Congress decides to finish the conflict. Once the Civil War finished, the leftist parties participating in the conflict where dissolved. The UR disappeared, alongside most of their members. Not much is known about them after the end of the conflict. The PCE came back several times, but never stayed for a long time. The LSR would be the last party left from after-the-conflict in Egelion.Category:Egelion Category:Government and politics of Egelion Category:History of Egelion